


Angel With A Shotgun

by RMRipley



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMRipley/pseuds/RMRipley
Summary: Agent Texas joins Project Freelancer, she seems to have impressed a certain Freelancer but doesn't know how to tell him how she feels. Luckily for her, he doesn't know how to tell her how he really feels either.
Relationships: Agent Texas | Allison & Agent Washington
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Agent Washington, another mission almost compromised because some people don't know how to be sneaky. Getting lectured by the Director didn't help either, granted the leader aka Agent Carolina got the biggest brunt of it. He was heading down to the mess hall when Agent North joined him, he was good friends with North and enjoyed spending time with him.

"Hey Wash! How did the meeting go?" North had concern in his voice.

"Alright I guess. You know I can't disclose anything." Wash tried to sympathize with his friend.

"I know, I was wondering if it had anything to do with the stunt I pulled." North rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it bud." Wash laid a hand on North's shoulder. Several lower level soldiers ran by, Wash didn't see the one that was slower than the others until he bumped into him.

"Sorry sir!" The soldier said as he stumbled back.

"That's okay, what's going on?" Wash tilted his head and looked at North who shrugged showing he was just as confused.

"A new recruit is sparing with York, Wyoming and Maine. Everyone is going to watch." And with that the soldier ran to catch up with his friends who were protesting at their slow companion.

"New recruit? I got to see this." North smiled and gave a half chuckle.

"3 against 1, I don't like those odds." Wash said as he started walking towards the observation deck, North quickly followed behind him.

As they walked into the observation deck, Carolina was walking around complaining about there not being a scheduled training session. Wash and North had learned to tune out Carolina years ago, they found South, CT, and the young soldiers all watching as F.I.L.S.S, the computer AI, begin the training session. Wash watched the new Freelancer in black armor as they single handedly took down York, Wyoming, and Maine in one swift motion.

"Wow, he's good!" Wash looked at North who nodded in agreement.

"What makes you think SHE is a guy?" South asked Wash with her hands on her hips.

"I.. well... um.." Wash stumbled over his words as F.I.L.S.S. came over the speaker.

"Round one goes to Agent Texas. Round two, hand-to-hand combat."

"I thought Texas was a reserved name." Carolina spat.

"Apparently not anymore." North said as he turned back to watching the arena.

The rounds continued with Texas taking a strong lead, to say the least Wash was more than impressed. It was hard to beat Maine, everyone had failed to defeat him except Carolina which they ended up calling that match a draw. Lucky for her, at least that's what most of the Top Freelancers thought. The hand-to-hand combat was quickly over with the announcement from F.I.L.S.S. "Round point to Texas. Changing the combat floor for lockdown paint scenario."

Wash turned away and shook his head. "Man I hate this part."

"It turns your armor to rock, and hurts to move." North agreed.

"I wouldn't know, doesn't hurt if you don't let it touch you." Carolina was a bit smug about her comment. You didn’t have to see the smile she held under her helmet to know it was there.

"Shouldn't you be worried about how hurt your boyfriend is going to be instead of how to one up us?" South shook her head. North and Wash both shared a look and a chuckle before they turned around and continued watching the match.

"Match begin." F.I.L.S.S announced over the intercom. It wasn't long before the points continued to stack up in Texas' favor, the score was 8-0. On the final round, Wash noticed that York, Maine, and Wyoming had all been given live rounds while Tex only had the Lockdown Paint gun.

"No live rounds on the training floor!" Wash exclaimed."I'm going to go talk to the Director."

Carolina stopped him. "Who do you think gave them the live rounds?" Wash shuddered and turned 

and watched the match unfold in whatever horror it was going to be. Soon things got bad, York received a heavy dose of lockdown paint to the groin while Maine and Wyoming were fighting against each other due to their hands being frozen together. Carolina glued herself to the window as Wyoming threw a grenade at Texas who dodged and it rolled blowing up next to York. "York! F.I.L.S.S. call for medical team!" Carolina didn't stay to see that F.I.L.S.S. complied with her demand.

"Medical personnel on the floor, training over." F.I.L.S.S. announced, Wash and the rest of the crew ran down to the floor to check on their friends. Wash noticed that Agent Florida and some medical personnel were tending to Agent Texas who was batting their help away as her armor sparked from the bullets it had taken. Wash and North helped Maine and Wyoming up and back to the locker room, the training room had been destroyed needless to say.

North, Wash, and Maine all headed to the chow hall to get lunch leaving Wyoming to continue to clean his armor, Maine had grabbed a bag of ice for on his neck before they sat down.

'Man she can pack a punch.' Maine growled as he started to eat.

"She looked like she handed you guys your asses." North said as he ate, he looked up in time to see Texas and Florida come through the door to get their food. "Looks like Florida got himself a new girlfriend."

"I'd like to see how well this goes over." Wash laughed, that was until Tex sat next to him and caused an instant silence at the table.

"So what do you boys think of our new number 1?" Florida spoke with a touch of pride.

"New number 1. Congrats." North and Wash spoke almost in unison. Wash's jaw almost dropped as 

Tex took off her helmet and set it down on the table, Her black hair cascading down her back as it fell from her helmet. 

"Thanks. Maine if you wouldn't mind I'd like to train with you sometime and learn a little more." Tex smiled as she began eating. North had to kick Wash to get him to pull his tongue back into his mouth.

'Anytime you're free Agent Texas.' Maine growled as a response, North translated for Tex.

Wash couldn't keep his eyes off her, no matter how hard he tried. He was glad when her and Florida chose to leave, he watched as her black hair hung just above her butt which swayed as she walked plus her sea blue eyes almost pushed him over the edge. South smacked him back into reality as she walked by and sat by him, Carolina sat kind of separate from the others while Wyoming sat beside Maine.

"How's York doing?" North asked.

"He's pretty badly hurt but they think that if Tex hadn't shot him with the Armor lockdown pain he wouldn't have lived. He only lost his eye, thankfully that was it." South decided to inform them since Carolina seemed to shell shocked by everything. She quickly ate and left to go be with York again. 

"She is taking it pretty hard."

"Wait till she sees that she isn't first on the board anymore." North mumbled and finished eating.

"Wait! Rewind! Repeat!" South looked at North in complete shock, North gave his little sister a less than amused look.

'Florida told us the news. Before he left with Tex.' Maine growled.

"Whoa. Training is going to suck tomorrow if that's true." South suddenly lost her appetite, most of them had team training with Carolina.

"Maybe Carolina will focus all her anger on Tex instead." Wyoming chimed in with a hopeful smile.

Wash headed back to his room, he couldn't get the thought of Tex out of his head. He walked down the hall and noticed a door open, a mirror was hung in a good spot for him to see in. Texas was laying on her bed reading a book, she was wearing black sweats and a black lace tank top. Maine walked up behind Wash and placed a hand on his shoulder and began moving him back to their room, Maine knew that if Tex found out that Wash was spying on her she would kill him.

'Are you trying to get yourself killed?' Maine growled at Wash.

"I need a cold shower." Wash admitted as he began removing his armor once they got back to their room.

'If you get caught spying again. I won't save you.' Maine growled as he flopped down on his bed.

"Thanks for the help bud." Wash rolled his eyes and headed for the showers.

Everyone met up again at the chow hall for dinner in their regular clothes, York and Carolina sat close together with Maine and Wyoming on the other side of York. Wash, North, and South sat on the opposite side, Florida came trotting in and sat next to Carolina a little more happily than he should have been.

"What's gotten into you? Did you get laid or something?" Wash raised a eyebrow at the odd 

Freelancer. What he hadn’t noticed was Tex came and sat next to him.

"Nope just got a date tomorrow night!" Florida acted it like he won the Olympics.

"Wow, that's a major accomplishment for you. What is your mom in town?" South giggled causing the rest of the team to bust into laughter.

"No, you witch." Florida quickly lost his happiness and glared at South with his arms crossed.

"Then who is it?" North said trying to regain his composure, wiping at a tear that threatened to leave the corner of his eye.

"She's sitting at this table." Florida wanted to see who would react to that first.

"I told you I won't go out with you, Flowers" South flung a spoonful of potatoes at him, which he quickly dodged letting the potatoes make an uneasy splat on the floor behind him.

"I have a boyfriend, Flowers. Don't you forget it!" Carolina hugged York just to prove her point.

"Mate, haven't we told ya to leave the poor young soldier ladies alone?" Wyoming spoke up after he sipped his tea. Wash seemed to be the only one to notice that Flowers/Florida was hinting towards Tex, he didn't know if he should be hurt or pissed. North suddenly noticed how stiff Wash got and instantly noticed the problem, he slowly began punching Wash to get his attention back to reality one last time. Maine had been watching his friend and threw a ice cube at him hitting him right in between the eyes.

"Ow!" Wash rubbed the spot he was hit.

'Knock it off before I spill your secret.' Maine gave himself a death glare. Wash returned the glare and sat in silence for the rest of the dinner, Tex had felt the sudden change in the person she was sitting next to even though she didn't know why. Wash was the first to get up and leave the table, he was too pissed to sit and listen to Florida talk anymore.

"Where is he going?" Tex said as she watched him leave.

"Probably paperwork." North said and got a confirmation nod from Maine.

"Oh." Tex shrugged her shoulders, she had paperwork to do too but she had all night. She didn't notice it but Florida took her tray and dumped it.

"What's with you and Flowers?" South asked after she moved and sat closer to Tex.

"Nothing, he showed me around the Mother of Invention and helped me take a few things to my room but that's all." Tex was rather confused about the subject she was being asked about. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, we just got the feeling you and Florida were going out." North shrugged.

"Hell no! He's like an annoying little brother. I can't get rid of him." Tex seemed a little shocked. Everyone looked at her a little wide eyed.

"Well that's a good answer." York said.

"Well. See you tomorrow for the mission, Tex." Carolina got up with York. "Night." with that they left hand in hand.

"How can he handle how bossy she is?" South said not caring if Carolina heard or not.

"He's always loved her, if you love someone you begin to overlook all of the little flaws about them." North answered his little sister's question.

"Bossy, bitchy, moody, and jealous as fuck aren't little flaws North." South looked at her brother a little concerned. "Do you have a fever or something? You didn't even get your head beat on today."

"Leave the poor chap alone." Wyoming said as he got up and left.

"Where's the fun in that?" South placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow." Tex got up and left, North and Maine both watched as she walked away.

'Damn' Maine growled and shook his head.

"You can say that again." North nodded. "I see why Wash is having a hard time."

'Yeah, I think I need a cold shower now.' Maine said as he got up and left.

"You are both pigs." South shook her head at them.

"Wait up Maine!" North ran off after him leaving South sitting by herself.

"I will never understand men." South got up and headed back to her room, she hoped there wasn't a sock on the door again. Sleeping in the rec room was too uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 months later**

Wash had been going on numerous missions with Tex, most of the missions had gone well. Although the more Tex and Carolina were together the more they got caught too. York and Wash both wished the two would get along long enough to get through one mission without them giving away their location. Currently the Director was asking for North, York, Maine, and Tex to report to the medical bay for something, Wash, South, Carolina, and Wyoming all sat in the rec room while they waited for their friends to return. Wash and South were playing GTA V on the Xbox while Carolina and Wyoming were playing Chess, it was a good way to pass time and they took turns on each game when someone lost.

It wasn't long before a soldier came and let Carolina know that York was awake and was taking visitors, at the end he added that Agents Texas, Maine and North were also accepting guests. The group got up and ran to the medical bay, it was odd not having the whole group together. They all had grown closer together over the past 2 months of stressful missions, as they got to the medical bay they were escorted to the room the Agents were in.

Carolina rushed over to York, South went over to North, Wash to Maine and Wyoming decided he would see Tex before Florida came in.

"How ya doing lass?" Wyoming said softly and almost fatherly to Tex.

"My head hurts really bad, but they say I'm doing really well. Apparently headaches are normal when AI's are implanted." Tex answered a little hoarse.

"An AI? What's that?" Wyoming tilted his head.

"Apparently something to help us on the battlefield. My AI is Omega.." Tex looked at Wyoming a little unsure.

"My AI is Theta." North smiled at his little sister who was unsure of what to think of all this.

"My AI is Data. He is logic based." York filled in Carolina.

"Guess that's a good thing. You two will have a lot in common." Carolina smiled and kissed York.

'I got Sigma. He makes my head hurt more than before.' Maine growled at Wash.

"I'm sorry bud. Is there anything they can give you to help?" Wash felt bad for his friend.

'They already have, it doesn't help much.' Maine growled as he rubbed his temples. Wash nodded and looked around to see everyone else seemed to have the same look of pain on their faces.

"Sorry visiting time is over." A nurse came by and asked the visiting freelancers to leave. They all nodded, said their goodbyes and left. "Oh Agent Wyoming, can we see you." Wyoming nodded and left with the nurse leaving the 3 remaining freelancers to head to the chow hall for dinner.

"I wonder what AI's look like?" Wash said after a few moments of silence.

"I want one whatever it is." South joined in. Carolina gave a slight chuckle causing her fellow Agents to look at her curiously.

"The AI's are for those who need help on the field, for the poor fighters. You two would benefit greatly." Carolina gave an evil smile as she entered the chow hall.

"Then why does Tex need one? She is number 1 after all." Wash brought up a good point as they entered the chow line.

"Good point Wash." South patted him on the shoulder with a strong nod.

"Apparently she isn't as great as we all thought if she needs one." Carolina wasn't going to admit that they had a point.

"Oh whatever." Wash shook his head and headed to the normal table.

"I'd like to see you against Tex, Carolina. If you're so great then you should be able to defeat her without the help of an AI." South sat by Wash like normal with Carolina across from them.

"Fine, when she is better I request a match to prove who is better." That was the last thing Carolina said for the rest of dinner, it made Wash and South happy that they didn't have to hear her bitch and complain about Tex all through dinner.

Wash returned to his room, he had to admit that it felt empty without Maine there. Hell the whole damn area felt abandoned without the others here, he never noticed how much the others made this area feel like home. He took a shower and returned to his room to lay in bed and watch a movie, he started to nod off about halfway through and soon he found himself completely asleep with the movie still playing.

* * *

The next morning Wash went through the same routine as normal and headed for the chow hall for breakfast, as he went to take a seat he noticed that all his friends were there. Tex, South, and North left a space on their side for him while Carolina, York, Maine, and Wyoming took up the other side of the table. He had a smile plastered to his face to see that all his friends were out of the medical ward, he sat by Tex like normal.

"Morning Wash!" South chirped.

"Morning South." He chuckled. "You guys got let out early."

"The Director said we were ready since the head aches have gone down severely." Tex smiled and continued eating.

"All top agents report to the observation deck." F.I.L.S.S. announced and they all quickly finished their meals and ran for the observation deck, Wyoming didn't run as his head was still screaming.

"Good morning Agents. Today we will be doing AI training. Those who don't have AI's will stay up here and watch. Each test is designed to test your AI's ability and how well you work together. Agent Texas, you and Omega are first." The Director announced, Tex nodded her head and headed onto the training floor as F.I.L.S.S. set up the test.

"Agent Texas, AI training begins." F.I.L.S.S. announced and Tex began. They all watched not noticing the Director left with the Counselor.

"According to my calculations, Agent Texas and Omega will ace this test." Delta appeared on York's shoulder causing Wash to jump.

"Your probably right D." York confirmed Delta's calculation.

"Oh my god, they are so small. That's as big as they get?" Wash was amazed at the little green armored AI.

"Wash you can't just ask questions like that." South rolled her eyes at her fellow co-worker. Wash just shuddered causing York to laugh, which confused Delta.

"Log off D. I'll call you when it's our turn." York nodded to Delta who agreed and logged off. They continued to watch Tex as she had become more unstoppable than before.

"Training Complete. Agent York to the floor." F.I.L.S.S. announced causing Tex to return to the observation deck, York and Tex pasted each other both having their AI's next to their helmet. Tex came in and sat where York was, she was slightly tired and it showed as she took her helmet off. "Agent York, AI training begin."

"You did good out there." Wash sat next to Tex, she gave him a soft smile before her AI was in Wash's face. "Um... hi."

"Omega he's my friend, relax." Tex gave the gray AI a threatening look which caused him to retreat and log off. "Sorry, Omega is a little protective of me."

"It's okay. I'm sure it just takes time to learn who is good and bad." Wash tried to make her feel better but she was obviously drained.

"Looks like someone can't handle their AI very well." Carolina giggled in the background way to pleased with herself, at least she was till Omega appeared in front of her and made her jump back and bump into some controls causing an interruption on the training floor.

"Training terminated." F.I.L.S.S. announced which caused York to look up at the observation deck with his hands in the air.

"Sorry York. Your girlfriend can't keep her mouth shut and almost got ya killed." North said over the speaker. All he saw was York shake his head and throw his helmet. "Good job Carolina."

"It wasn't my fault! It was Tex's evil AI!" Carolina couldn't believe her eyes as all the blame was pointed on her.

"Yeah blame the AI. Not your clumsy ass." South spat, Tex began rubbing her temples as a headache grew more and more.

"Resetting the floor. Agent North to the training floor." F.I.L.S.S. announced again as North went down to the floor with Theta, Theta hid behind North as York came up obviously furious. "Agent North, begin"

The rest of the team went quiet as York and Carolina had a fight in the observation deck, Tex's headache grew and grew to the point she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked over to the arguing couple.

" **Enough, if you are going to fight over something so stupid then you should leave the room and take it else where! Most of us are here to actually learn something and not be slowly killed because our AI can't handle all the stress in the room!** " Everyone stood shocked as Tex's voice had merged with Omega causing her voice to sound almost possessed, her eyes also went jet black as if she wasn't proving her point with just her voice. York and Carolina ran out, everyone was still standing in shock till Tex started swaying and fell to the floor. Wash ran over and caught her before she hit the floor too hard, South stood shocked at what just happened.

"Whoa, I didn't want to piss Tex off before and now I really don't want to. That voice was terrifying!" South was almost shaking in her armor, no one had been told that that ability was even possible.

"I'll take her back to her room and let her rest." Wash stood carrying Tex in his arms, Maine placed her helmet in her lap and nodded as Wash left.

Wash walked down the hall until he saw a door with her name on it. He opened the door and laid her in her bed, he placed her helmet on her desk. He looked around and noticed that she had a room all to herself, she also had her own bathroom but it looked like she never used it. Tex slowly began waking up, she rubbed her forehead and looked around groggy.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked at Wash.

"I brought you back to your room, you need to rest." Wash smiled at her, she nodded and slowly sat up to begin removing her armor. "I should step out"

"You don't have to leave. It's just my armor, it's not like I'm getting naked." She roughly rolled her eyes at him as she kicked her boots off.

"Okay. Only if Omega is okay with it." Wash chuckled and began helping Tex out of her armor.

"You helped her. I think you're fine." Omega spoke up, he knew the rule was AI's weren't supposed to make contact with other humans or AI's but he didn't really care.

They sat and talked for a while, Wash learned that Omega had a thing for World War books. Tex and Wash laughed and shared stories for quite some time, they noticed that it was dinner time and decided to head down.

"Want some help?" Wash asked as she started to get up.

"I think I'll be okay, but you may want to stay close just in case." She smiled as they both left her room and entered the chow hall where they received several looks from the others, although Wash recognized a familiar whistle from North causing him to shake his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

The team was doing the usual Last Man Standing training battles, Tex, Maine, and Carolina against Wash, Wyoming, and North. Tex and Maine decided to knock out Carolina in the beginning, they were quite the pair when it came to fighting. Now that they had AI's they had become more invincible, Wash was the only one on his side without an AI and he felt like he was at a disadvantage. Wyoming and North were quickly knocked out within seconds, now Wash was against his two best friends who looked like they were really going to have fun torturing him. Soon Wash found himself pinned against a wall, Maine held him while Tex turned his balls into mush.

"Okay!...Ow!... F.I.L.S.S.!" Wash barely got out his words before he was suddenly dropped to the ground like a sack of shit.

"Round complete, training over. Point to Texas and Maine." F.I.L.S.S. chirped. North and Wyoming helped drag Wash out of the training room even though they weren't in the best condition themselves, a medical team came and retrieved Carolina. North and Wyoming sat Wash on a bench in the locker room and then sat down next to him.

"Damn Wash why do you have to like the only girl that enjoys beating your balls black and blue?" North asked as he slowly started to remove his armor and grab ice packs.

"You like her to North, I saw you and Maine 3 months ago!" Wash shouted before curling into a ball on the floor.

"Date her and maybe Maine will be nicer to all of us too." Wyoming suggested taking an ice pack from North.

"You may be onto something Wyoming." North agreed as he threw an ice pack at Wash.

Tex and Maine were sitting in the chow hall eating with York and South, Tex and Maine were going over how badly they beat up Wash, North, Wyoming, and Carolina. They honestly expected a different reaction from York, laughing wasn't what they expected.

"Did you and Carolina break up?" Tex asked.

"Yeah for the time being, she's getting way too jealous of Delta and after you went off on her she got really determined to get herself an AI as well." York shrugged unsure how to handle this.

"Wash and I are next in line for AI's. She is going to have to wait!" South slammed her first on the table.

'South calm down' Maine growled at her.

"Sorry Maine..." South fell quiet, causing Tex to raise and eyebrow. York also gave her a weird look but decided to ignore it as he saw Wash, North, and Wyoming come hobbling in, this sight gave him something to laugh at again. Maine and South slowly slid away from each other, North and Wash sat next to Tex while Wyoming joined Maine, South and York.

"Recovering well boys?" South almost had a sign song voice.

"Better than Carolina that's for sure." Wash said before he began eating.

"Sorry I went so hard on you." Tex whispered in Wash's ear, he simply nodded and continued eating. Before long they all headed back to their rooms, Tex pulled Wash off to the side by her door. Maine winked at Wash as he continued down the hall following South, Wash raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head.

"Hey Wash..." Tex rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah?" Wash watched her as she seemed to be fighting with Omega.

"I... um..." Tex didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

"... Okay...um..." Wash scratched the back of his head.

"I like you!" They both shouted at each other, this not only shocked both of them but it caused what seemed like relief for both of them.

"That was smooth..." Omega said after he appeared. "It only took both of you 3 months to come up with this."

"Not helping Omega!" Tex snapped at her AI. Wash shook his head at them before he pushed Tex against her door and kissed her. They stayed like this for a while till a strange scream came from down the hall, Wash and Tex pulled away from each other as they heard another scream.

"That doesn't sound life threatening." Tex gave a curious look.

"I really don't want to go check it out." Wash said as he looked back at Tex as she opened her door.

"Omega go check it out." Tex ordered the little AI as she pulled Wash into her room. Sadly it wasn't long till Omega came back to the sight of Tex sitting on Wash.

"Seriously I just came from this sight, only less clothes." Omega went to Tex's book shelf to look through her books.

"What do you mean?" Wash asked.

"It's Agents South and Maine in your room. Need I say more." Omega kept it short before logging off.

"Looks like your room is off limits for a while. No wonder they were acting so strange at dinner." Tex smiled as she kissed Wash again.

"Guess that's good news for us." Wash added as he kissed down her neck as he slid his hands up her back.

"I guess so." Tex smiled at him and rolled them so he was on top.

* * *

North and York were playing pool in the Rec Room, they weren't worried about waking anyone if they stayed up late because they were roommates. Which in the long run was a good thing, they made sure they brought enough beer with them to keep them entertained.

"So what is with you and Carolina?" North asked as he set up for his shot.

"I don't know anymore. I still love her, but this whole AI thing is causing way too much strife between us." York shrugged and took a long drink from his beer. "Has South said anything?"

"No she hasn't." North shrugged as York took his shot. "She hasn't really said much to me lately which is really weird."

"Yeah that is.. weird."

"At least Wash and Tex got their shit figured out. I was tired of having to coach Wash with what to do."

"Honestly I am slightly jealous." York finished his beer, the room fell quiet for a while.

"Me to..." North added quickly as he returned to the game.

"Holy crap I thought I was the only one!" York got over excited.

"No! Maine even has a thing for her. 3 months ago it was hard for us to not do something about it." North felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest.

"We shouldn't be talking like this. I thought you and Minnesota had a thing?" York tried to shake off the image in his head.

"I don't know, she hasn't been around for a while." North shrugged. "I think she got located elsewhere."

"Oh. Makes since I guess, on a Blood Gulch mission or something like that." York nodded and won the game.

"That's what I'm guessing." North shrugged.

"Well bud, I'm sorry but I am going to go find Carolina and... ya don't stay up." York patted North on the shoulder.

"I understand I'm going to go take a shower." North chuckled. "Good luck my friend."

* * *

Wash woke up laying next to Tex, he smiled when he remembered what happened the night before and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Tex smiled and rolled over to face Wash.

"Morning." She kissed him then looked at the clock. "Shower time, the breakfast."

Wash pulled her close and pretended to fall back asleep. "No 5 more minutes."

Tex laughed and pulled away slowly. "Yes gotta get up." She kissed him and headed to her shower, she wore a black sports bra and booty shorts. Wash smiled and bit his lip as she disappeared into her bathroom, he got up and went back to his room to get his shower supplies. South and York were both returning to their original rooms wearing the same clothes from yesterday, Wash just shook his head and proceeded with what he was doing.

Wash and Maine were the first ones to enter the chow hall, they both looked like they had a great night sleep to the unknowing eye. York was the next to show up, he also had an extra skip in his step, North and Wyoming looked like walking zombies with obvious hangovers.

"Morning North, Wyoming." Wash smiled as he ate. All he got in return was a groan from his friends, Tex and South came in with huge smiles on their faces. Tex sat next to Wash like normal, South sat by North so things didn't seem too weird between her and Maine.

"South is Carolina coming to breakfast?" York asked, it had been quite a while and she still hadn't showed up.

"She was in the bathroom when I left." South shrugged.

"Top agents to the observation deck." F.I.L.S.S. announced causing the team to all give the same annoyed sigh. They all reported to the deck, all except for Carolina that is.

"Where is Agent Carolina?" The Director asked the team in front of him. Searching anyone for the answer. "Well?"


	4. Chapter 4

All the Freelancers looked at each other not knowing where Carolina was, it wasn't like her to not be around for this type of thing. Wash and Maine shrugged at each other trying to figure out an idea, South began looking uneasy and decided to speak up.

"Sir, please excuse me and I will go find her." South looked like she was about to lose her breakfast all over everyone. The Director quickly nodded and shooed her. South ran out of the room, the team heard a trash can lid get thrown to the floor. Tex instantly gagged knowing what South was doing, Wyoming's stomach also turned from Tex gagging.

"Is everyone getting sick aboard my ship?" The Director asked noticing his Agents not looking their best.

"Not that we are aware of, but anything could happen." North shrugged, his face full of concern for his sister.

"Looks like my plans will have to wait, get your team fixed Agent Texas then report to me when you are ready. For those of you who are feeling well, last man standing training." With that the Director and the Chairman left the observation deck quite unhappy.

"Yes sir." Tex mumbled under her breath. "Where the hell is Carolina!"

"We don't know." Wash tried to remain calm while Tex let her anger for the cyan colored Freelancer grow.

"What is wrong with my sister?" North tried to hide the anger in his voice as he glared at Maine.

'Don't look at me like I had anything to do with this.' Maine growled as he crossed his arms.

"Guys! Stop it!" York shouted. "We can't just turn against each other just because we didn't go on a mission today. If you all have something to get out of your systems go to the training floor." York pointed to the training floor which was completely empty, North and Maine nodded to each other and headed to the training floor. York rolled his eyes and left to go find Carolina and South, Wyoming started the last man standing sequence for North and Maine. Tex sat back in one of the chairs, Wash noticed that her and Omega were having a deep conversation about something. Wash walked up to Tex, squeezed her shoulder and walked out of the room, Tex gave a sigh before nodding to Wyoming and left the room too.

* * *

Carolina was found curled up in bed, while South didn't really care as she had just come back from the bathroom for the 7th time since the Director excused her. South curled up in her bed and faced the wall, while she was still in her armor she fell asleep feeling exhausted from recent events. York knocked on their door causing South to growl as she answered the door.

"What Yo-.." she cupped a hand over her mouth and pushed past York and into the bathrooms once again. Carolina sat up and looked at York who gave her a questioning look.

"York.." Her voice seemed strained, he pulled up a chair by her bed and sat by her side.

"What's wrong Carolina? Are you sick or something?" York was really worried about her, her behavior was so unlike her.

"I don't know York."

South came stumbling back into the room and fell on her bed. "If this is the after math of sex. I'm never doing it again." She mumbled into the sheets making it hard to hear her.

"Well it is a side effect of something that is caused from sex, a test will need to be preformed to know the real results." Delta chirped as he appeared by South.

"Oh god!" South's eyes doubled in size before she got up and ran from the room.

"Where is she going." Carolina asked.

"I'm going to assume the medical wing, which is where I am taking you because there is something wrong with you." York smiled as he picked her up in his arms.

"You worry about me too much." Carolina smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Tex almost got run over by South, she looked around for a fire or something and even saw Wash give a look of confusion. They met back up in her room, neither one knew how to handle the day. They removed their armor and decided to watch a movie instead of actual work.

"I wonder what's wrong with South." Wash muttered as he looked for a movie that Omega would approve of.

"Maybe it's her time of the month, or her and Maine screwed up." Tex shrugged.

"Wait, doesn't it take a few weeks before symptoms appear." Wash tiled his head as Omega pointed to the movie Valkyrie.

"It does but, who says that they haven't been at it for that long and things just caught up to them." Tex sat next to Wash as the movie began, Omega was eating popcorn that he made (AI popcorn of course).

"Oh boy. North is going to kill South, or Maine." Wash felt bad for his friends.

"I vote for both." Tex shrugged. "If we hear anything sounding like death we will go stop it."

"Hopefully we get there in time and North doing Last Man standing with Maine now will get it out of his system early." Wash added before he got a look of shut up from Omega.

"Hopefully." Tex agreed, they cuddled on the bed together with the movie playing on the tv. Tex had fallen asleep on Wash's chest during the movie, Wash wasn't far behind her either as he struggled to stay awake.

* * *

Most of the team gathered around their table in the chow hall, the only one until accounted for was South. Maine and North had settled their disagreements on the training floor, Carolina was still looking icky but at least she decided to eat at least once for the day.

"So Carolina why didn't you show up today?" Tex asked, she didn't mean for it to come out the way it did but she didn't like being under the Director's watch to make sure her tram is functioning 100%.

"I have the flu plus pneumonia, thanks for pretending that you care." Carolina gave Tex a look that clearly said go and die.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just worried. Anyone seen South?" Tex raised her hands before getting to another matter she was worried about.

"In the medical wing still." York answered since they too had just come from being there.

"Is she alright?!" North was suddenly in panic mode.

"Yes she's fine. Although Maine you should probably go and see her later." York suggested not waiting for an answer before he helped Carolina back to her room.

'Why me?' Maine growled and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I have a vague idea." Tex gave a slight grin before hiding her face in her food as she ate. Wash chuckled knowing someone was going to die, Wyoming got up and shook his head while he patted Maine on the shoulder.

"Nice knowing you chap." And with that Wyoming left. Maine suddenly left out a shaky breath as he finally caught on to what happened, thankfully North hadn't yet and Maine was going to go clarify before North did figure it out.

"We need to go on a mission to get all this tension out of the air." Tex said as she pushed her tray away. "I'm going to go inform the Director of what's happened and we will go from there." Tex gave an unhappy smile and headed out leaving Wash with North.

* * *

Maine arrived at the medical wing, a nurse pointed him in South's direction. He didn't know exactly how he was going to handle all of this but he figured they would figure it out together.

"Maine..." South gave him a smile, she expected North to be the first one to visit her but she felt better seeing Maine first.

'So.. it's true' Maine growled as he pulled up a chair.

"Apparently... I don't know what to do.." South bit her lip.

'We will figure it out.' Maine growled as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"You are taking this well. I've had like 4 panic attacks." South was a little shocked at how well Maine was taking this announcement.

'Well I just know for a fact that your brother can't do too much harm to me. He proved that earlier today in the training room.' Maine shrugged and gave a half smile.

"Oh geez." South chuckled. "This team is falling apart."

'Eh just a bit. Tex will get us all straightened out again soon.'

"God I hope so, her and Wash are really the only two holding this team together most of the time."

'True, and Wash is one of the worst fighters that we have.'

"Oh give him a break, he is getting better he just has a lot of learning to do. Plus the more last man standing against Tex the better he will get."

'He's going to have to get better or she's going to kill him.'

"She wouldn't kill him all the way, just like 80%"

They both laugh filling the area with laughter, they didn't notice that Tex and Wash were standing in the doorway watching them. They had smiles on their faces obviously happy that the two were happy and were taking everything well.

"Oh hey Tex. Wash." South slightly blushed and pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey. You two seem to be doing well." Tex smiled and sat down on the bed next to South. "How long are they keeping you here?"

"Just till the morning. I'm free to go back to training for a while." South gave a puzzled look as if she was trying to figure out something.

"Good to hear, we actually have a mission to go on tomorrow." Tex looked at Maine.

"Great." South seemed to like that idea.

"Only you're staying here, Florida is going in your place." Tex looked at South with a sorry expression.

"I see... your decision?" South felt betrayed. Tex just shook her head expecting South to slap her or something, but the hug she received wasn't what she was expecting. "Thank you."

"Wait what?" Tex looked at her friend confused.

"I get to do something I've been wanting to do now. Relax." South smiled, the other freelancers exchanged looks of confusion but decided to shake it off. Soon a nurse came in and rushed them out so South could sleep and they could prepare for their mission.


End file.
